Une bonne étoile
by Noir12
Summary: SessRin. Rin fait le voeu de pouvoir rester à jamais auprès de Sesshoumaru. Lorsque Rin grandit, comment Sesshoumaru acceptetil les sentiments qu'elle lui porte? Seratil capable d'y répondre?
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents svp! Je vais tacher de faire faire de mon mieux mais je ne promets rien quand à la fréquence à laquelle je vais mettre à jour. J'avoue que j'ai une vie chargée et surtout, mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps. Mais comme je suis une immense fan de Sesshoumaru (^^ vraiment ?!), je pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Avertissement : Ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé les personnages de la série Inuyasha, eh non!  
  
*-*-*  
  
Bon, on va pouvoir commencer. Je veux néanmoins prévenir tout le monde que ceci est une fic avec le couple Sess/Rin, alors que ceux qui ne supportent pas aillent voir ailleurs (je dis ça avec toute la gentillesse du monde, bien sur! ^_^). Au fait, mon histoire commence à l'épisode 65 de l'anime comme vous pourrez bientôt vous en rendre compte.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Prologue.  
  
*-*-*  
  
La nuit venait de tomber. Le petit groupe marchait dans l'obscurité. Ils avaient quitté la foret depuis peu et avançaient à présent en terrain découvert. Une légère brise soufflait et remuait doucement le feuillage des arbres derrière eux, atténuant le silence. Aucun d'eux ne disait mot, chacun perdu dans ses pensées ou dans la sérénité du moment.  
  
En tête venait un grand youkai, le teint pale, les longs cheveux blancs, presque argentés, les yeux dorés. Son habit blanc rappelait celui des samouraïs, nobles et guerriers à la fois. Son visage était fin et aristocratique et sur ses traits étaient dessinés les marques de son statut : deux traits magenta étaient tracés sur chacune de ses joues et un croissant de lune bleu roi ornait son front. Deux épées étaient à sa ceinture et une armure recouvrait son haori. Sa marche était constante et décidée, un soupçon de majesté se faisait sentir dans son port. Il regardait droit devant lui comme un homme que bien peu de chose est capable d'effrayer.  
  
Derrière venait son fidèle serviteur, vert et disgracieux. Il était petit, avait une sorte de bec et des yeux jaunes et globuleux qui n'exprimaient pas grand-chose sur le moment. Il tenait les rennes d'une sorte de dragon à deux têtes dont le pas lourd résonnait dans la nuit.  
  
Arrivait enfin, quelque peu après, une petite fille au youkata quadrillé orange et beige. Elle avait de grands yeux marrons, brillants de vie et des cheveux noirs dont une partie était retenue sur le coté en une petite queue de cheval. L'herbe était fraîche sous ses pieds nus mais elle ne paraissait pas en être spécialement gênée. Depuis que ses parents étaient morts, elle avait vécu à la dure, rejetée par les gens de son village et traitée comme un parasite. Et puis. il y avait eu Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
Elle l'avait découvert alors qu'il gisait dans la foret, blessé et ne pouvant bouger. Il avait l'air si noble et si beau qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'approcher. Elle se souvenait du mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour lui apporter à manger, pour tenter de le soigner. Mais il n'avait fait que rejeter ses offres, lui affirmant que la nourriture humaine ne lui convenait pas. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était revenue, battue par les hommes de son village qui l'avaient surprise en train de pêcher dans la rivière, il lui avait demandé d'où venaient les blessures qui marquaient son visage. Pour la première fois depuis que sa famille était morte, quelqu'un s'était préoccupé de son sort. Pour la première fois, on l'avait considérée comme une personne à part entière.  
  
Et puis, une fois rentrée dans son village, des loups s'étaient attaqués à elle, ils l'avaient poursuivie loin dans la foret où elle tachait, de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes, de rejoindre le grand youkai. Elle avait trébuché sur une racine et était tombée. Après, tout était devenu noir. Les loups s'étaient jetés sur elle et avaient du la tuer d'un seul coup de dent. Mais Sesshoumaru-sama l'avait sauvée! Avec son épée Tenseiga, il l'avait sauvée, lui avait redonné la vie... Sesshoumaru-sama. . . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
Le vent soulevait légèrement les longs cheveux du youkai qui venait en tête. Son visage calme et froid ne parvenait pas à cacher l'intensité de son regard. Un tourbillon d'émotions semblait y danser constamment.  
  
Pour le moment, un soupçon de préoccupation se lisait dans ces yeux et ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés. Le silence autour d'eux semblait trop inhabituel.  
  
Quelques pas derrière lui, la petite fille leva son regard vers le ciel étoilé. Un très léger croissant de lune se dessinait sur le firmament noir.  
  
« Tiens, la lune est sur le point de disparaître. » dit-elle de sa petite voie enfantine. Ses yeux reflétaient la pureté du ciel et l'éclat des étoiles.  
  
Soudain :  
  
« Ah ! Une étoile filante ! »  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et s'arrêta de marcher, le visage concentré et très sérieux. Elle leva ses deux petites mains potelées, les croisa sur son coeur et prononça ces quelques mots :  
  
« Je souhaite rester avec Sesshoumaru-sama pour toujours. »  
  
Les mots s'envolèrent dans la nuit rejoignant la traînée scintillante de l'astre et s'évanouirent avec lui.  
  
« Rin. »  
  
La petite fille rouvrit instantanément les yeux sur son protecteur au son de sa voix grave. Le grand youkai, qui avait pris un peu d'avance, s'était arrêté et retourné a moitié. Le regard posé sur elle il reprit : « Ne reste pas en arrière. »  
  
« Hai! »  
  
Elle courut, le pas sautillant, jusqu'à se retrouver à son niveau et leva vers lui deux yeux adorateurs. Sans même jeter un regard sur sa protégée, le youkai se retourna. Ils reprirent alors leur marche silencieuse.  
  
Sesshoumaru scruta rapidement les alentours. Oui, il valait mieux que la petite fille reste près de lui ce soir, les alentours semblaient décidément menaçants.  
  
Rin sentait son coeur battre. Sesshoumaru-sama s'occupait d'elle, il la gardait à l'abri des dangers. Il la défendrait contre tout ennemi. L'enfant le savait à présent, elle n'était plus seule, elle avait trouvé un compagnon, un protecteur, un ami.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Fin du prologue.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bon, je reconnais que c'était court mais ce n'est que le prologue, c'est-à- dire une mise en bouche ^_^ Si vous avez aimé et voulez savoir la suite, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Merci d'avance !  
  
Ah ! Et je voulais juste rajouter, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe avec les accents circonflexes, c'est normal. Ma touche ne marche plus, quand j'appuie ça fait ça : ^^ et l'accent ne veut pas se placer sur la lettre où il devrait se trouver :p. J'arrive quand même à en mettre grâce à la correction automatique mais pas pour tous les mots. Désolée ! (Il faudra quand même que je me rachète un clavier un de ces jours ^_^)  
  
Merci aussi à la grande écrivaine Naoko2 qui m'a encouragé à écrire cette fic ! ;p  
  
*-*-*  
  
Mots japonais :  
  
Hai : oui  
  
Youkai : démon (ou quelque chose d'approchant)  
  
Haori : haut d'un habit japonais 


	2. Chapitre1

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis enfin de retour ! Bon, j'en ai mis du temps à le sortir ce premier chapitre.Mais grâce aux reviews, j'ai fini par être tout à fait boostée pour écrire la suite. Merci pour vos magnifiques encouragements ! Bon, ne nous attardons pas sur ce qui n'a pas d'importance et passons aux choses sérieuses (sinon intéressantes, hum ^_^).  
  
*-*-*  
  
Avertissement : heuuu...c'est Rumiko Takahashi qui a écrit Inuyasha. C'est donc elle...*dur raisonnement*...qui a créé les personnages d'Inuyasha.et pas moi, snif :p  
  
*******************  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
*-*-*  
  
La fin de la bataille entre Naraku et ses nombreux ennemis se rapprochait. Celui-ci avait déjà récupéré la quasi-totalité du Shikon no Tama. Il ne restait que les deux fragments dans les jambes de Kouga, un fragment dans le dos de Kohaku, le frère de Sango et un dernier entre les mains de Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha et son groupe progressaient donc droit où Naraku était sensé se trouver. Son odeur se précisait de jour en jour imprégnant toute la région. Peut-être voulait-il attirer à lui les derniers possesseurs de fragments.  
  
Et puis, les attaques de Naraku recommencèrent, de plus en plus fréquentes. La promesse du pouvoir du Shikon no Tama complet semblait exciter son désir d'assembler finalement le joyau.  
  
Inuyasha n'avait qu'à suivre la direction que son puissant odorat lui indiquait, direction d'où provenaient toutes ses attaques.  
  
Décidément, la fin se faisait proche.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Le petit groupe s'était arrêté pour la nuit dans une clairière. Alors que Miroku, Sango et Shippo ramassaient du bois en riant et jouant à qui en ramasserait le plus, Kagome était allée chercher de l'eau dans la rivière qui coulait quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.  
  
Dès que la décision de s'arrêter avait été prise, Inuyasha s'était perché sur une grosse branche de l'arbre le plus proche. Il semblait préoccupé depuis quelques temps. Plus la rencontre avec Naraku devenait imminente, plus il se renfermait sur lui-même, plongé dans des pensées lointaines. Il regardait à présent avec un regard un peu sombre ses compagnons préparer le dîner. Kagome faisait chauffer de l'eau pour le ramen tandis que les autres attendaient avidement que le repas soit prêt, assis en cercle autour du feu.  
  
Ce soir là, la lune formait un croissant doré et semblait déposée sur le velours de la nuit. Une petite brise caressait le visage du hanyou. Ses yeux quittèrent le ciel étoilé et s'adoucirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent à nouveau sur le visage de Kagome. Elle avait l'air enjouée, comme toujours, un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.  
  
Soudain, elle leva les yeux vers lui et, penchant un peu la tête, l'interpella :  
  
« Alors, tu est décidé à faire la tête ce soir ? »  
  
« Keh ! De quoi tu parles ! » répondit Inuyasha croisant les bras et détournant le visage d'un air offensé.  
  
Kagome prit un air agacé mais qui fit immédiatement place à une expression malicieuse :  
  
« Descend de ton arbre, Inuyasha. Ou alors tu n'auras pas de ramen. »  
  
« Keh ! Si tu crois que c'est avec ce genre de menaces que tu m'auras. »  
  
Il sauta pourtant quelques minutes plus tard de sa branche pour se retrouver à côté du feu. Il souleva le couvercle de la casserole où finissait de cuire le dîner et se mit en devoir de goûter le plat.  
  
« Itaï !... » cria-t-il.  
  
Il se mit à courir autour du feu la langue fumante et pendante.  
  
« C'est brûlant !...shhhh...Tu n'aurait pas pu moins faire chauffer cette saloperie de *** ? shhh...»  
  
« Je ne t'ai jamais permis de commencer à manger dans le plat ! » rouspéta Kagome les sourcils froncés.  
  
On pouvait néanmoins voir, en y regardant de plus près, qu'elle retenait à grand peine un éclat de rire. D'ailleurs, les trois autres ne s'en privaient pas et repartaient de plus belle à chaque fois qu'ils jetaient un regard sur le visage rouge et déconfit de leur compagnon.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Après le repas, Inuyasha se retira un peu plus loin pour méditer à nouveau. Il était assis en tailleur, appuyé contre un arbre, et ses bras étaient croisés dans ses manches. Rares étaient les instants où son visage arborait une expression aussi sérieuse.  
  
Depuis que la nuit était tombée, la température avait baissé. L'air était comme du cristal, froid et translucide, dans l'obscurité. Comme du cristal...un joyau...comme ce joyau. Puissant mais maléfique puisqu'il semblait n'apporter que le malheur autour de lui. Le Shikon no Tama.  
  
De Midoriko à Kikyo, des générations avaient donné leur sang et leur énergie pour le protéger et maintenant, au bout du compte, c'étaient eux qui se trouvaient les nouvelles victimes de ce bijou au doux éclat rose et chatoyant. Rien ne semblait, au premier abord, préjuger des passions qui se déchaînaient autour d'un si petit objet.  
  
Il avait voulu le prendre, le voler à la prêtresse qui était alors chargée de sa garde. Il avait voulu devenir vrai démon. Mais le voulait-il encore ?  
  
La fin approchait et il le savait. Depuis plusieurs semaines son trouble allait croissant.  
  
S'ils parvenaient à récupérer le Shikon no Tama, qu'en feraient-ils ? Bien sur, la charge en incombait à Kagome normalement, mais lui, que ferait-il s'il se retrouvait avec le joyau entre ses mains ?  
  
Voulait-il vraiment encore devenir youkai ?  
  
L'image de son frère lui apparut soudain. Noble, puissant et froid. Ses pensées le menèrent à une étrange comparaison : et si son frère était comme le terrible bijou qui l'obnubilait depuis quelques temps. Il l'imaginait, sa pose royale, le blanc éclatant de ses cheveux, sa perfection froide... Est-ce qu'il cachait sous cette apparence des passions violentes et tumultueuses comme le Shikon no Tama ? Au fond, qui était son frère sous sa couche de glace ?  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
Il avait changé. Il le savait. Le Sesshoumaru qui lui avait cruellement fait croire que sa mère était retournée du royaume des morts et qui l'avait trompé pour accéder à la tombe de son père n'était pas le même Sesshoumaru que celui qui était venu sauver l'otage que Naraku avait voulu faire tuer par Kohaku.  
  
Une petite fille.  
  
Inuyasha fronça les sourcils. Il revoyait le visage de l'enfant. Kagome l'avait retournée annonçant avec soulagement que la petite fille n'était qu'évanouie. Elle avait ouvert les yeux quelques instants plus tard et son visage s'était illuminé à la vue du grand youkai.  
  
Une petite humaine.  
  
Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Sesshoumaru, le cruel, l'implacable démon avait toujours proclamé haut et fort son mépris et son dégoût vis-à- vis de la race humaine. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il préfère aller secourir une enfant humaine plutôt que de poursuivre et d'achever celui qui avait voulu le tuer, même pire, l'absorber ?  
  
En y réfléchissant bien, la transformation datait encore d'avant cette bataille contre Naraku. En effet, Sesshoumaru avait eu plusieurs occasions de le tuer mais pour diverses raisons, toutes meilleures les unes que les autres, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Inuyasha soupçonnait néanmoins, malgré toutes les raisons invoquées, que Sesshoumaru avait développé une certaine répugnance à lui donner la mort. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres : après tout, s'il mourait, son frère n'aurait plus personne à embêter.  
  
Mais ce qui l'avait le plus frappé, c'était quand Sesshoumaru avait sauvé Kagome. Bien sur, il avait encore donné une excuse plus ou moins valable, mais il aurait tout à fait pu se passer de Kagome pour le retrouver et lui parler. Jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour Sesshoumaru lève le petit doigt pour sauver un humain.  
  
Oui, Sesshoumaru avait changé et quelque part, Inuyasha en éprouvait une satisfaction profonde bien que tout à fait involontaire.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Depuis un moment, Kagome observait Inuyasha. Ses longs cheveux argentés faisaient une tâche claire dans la nuit.  
  
A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Etait-il toujours amoureux de Kikyo ? Voulait-il toujours utiliser le Shikon no Tama pour se transformer en démon ?  
  
A cette pensée, le visage de Kagome s'altéra un peu. C'était déjà bien suffisant d'être amoureuse d'un garçon qui en aimait sûrement une autre. Elle préférait ne pas penser au risque qu'il perde son âme lorsqu'il chercherait à exaucer son voeu.  
  
Avec un léger soupir, Kagome se leva et se dirigea à pas mesurés vers son ami. Elle s'assit sans un bruit à côté de lui et remarqua avec l'ombre d'un sourire que ses oreilles avaient tiqué à son approche. Elle se mit à regarder le ciel et les étoiles qui brillaient joyeusement, indifférentes aux drames que la Terre vivait tous les jours.  
  
Le silence s'installa entre eux.  
  
Après un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, Kagome lui demanda :  
  
« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse, Inuyasha ? Tu as été préoccupé ces derniers temps. »  
  
Inuyasha la regarda pensivement. En voyant son visage inquiet levé vers lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire pour la rassurer. Après tout, elle ne méritait pas d'avoir des soucis en plus de sa responsabilité. Elle était sûrement bien plus faite pour une vie confortable dans le futur d'où elle venait que pour la violence de cette rude époque.  
  
« Keh ! Tout va bien, évidemment ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu te mêles. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque et un tantinet embarrassée.  
  
Il se dit soudain, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux attentionnés de sa compagne, qu'il lui serait difficile de la quitter une fois la quête achevée.  
  
Peut-être avait-elle lu dans ses pensées car, légèrement rougissante et avec un grand sourire, elle ajouta à cet instant :  
  
« J'aimerais tellement rester toujours auprès de toi. »  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kikyo avançait dans les bois entourée de ses porteurs d'âmes qui sinuaient autour d'elle en une silencieuse et macabre danse.  
  
Elle s'arrêta en haut d'une falaise et examina le paysage qui s'étalait sous ses pieds à la pâle lumière de la lune.  
  
« Naraku. » dit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
Elle fronça soudain les sourcils et prit un air déterminé. Elle accomplirait sa vengeance, quoi que cela puisse lui coûter.  
  
*-*-*  
  
A quelques lieues de là, Kouga reniflait longuement le vent les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit brusquement. Leur expression était sombre et leur éclat bleu semblait trancher l'obscurité devant lui.  
  
Ses deux compagnons arrivèrent peu après, suants et soufflants :  
  
« Arrghhh...sshhh...sshhh...Kou...Kouga. »  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Les deux inséparables youkai se regardèrent un peu inquiets en reprenant leur souffle.  
  
« Kouga ?...Tu as senti quelque chose ? »  
  
Il dit alors entre ses dents :  
  
« Kagura... »  
  
*-*-*  
  
La masse sombre du château était imposante.  
  
Il se trouvait au milieu d'une grande étendue de terre nue que la faible luminosité de la nuit ne parvenait pas à éclaircir. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait fuir loin de lui toute forme de vie. Pourtant, du milieu de l'obscurité perçait une lueur. D'une des pièces partaient des rayons de lumière tremblotante. Au milieu de cette pièce, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et ondulés était assis et tournait le dos à une petite fille. Cette enfant était vêtue de blanc et avait la peau pâle mais ses cheveux argentés faisaient suspecter son appartenance à un monde autre que celui des humains.  
  
L'homme se retourna lentement. Un mauvais rictus donnait à son beau visage aux traits réguliers un aspect inquiétant. Il avait les yeux sombres dont la teinte tirait sur le rouge et qui brillaient d'une joie cruelle. Il se mit à rire cyniquement en regardant dans le miroir que Kanna tenait dans ses mains:  
  
« Kukuku...Tout se passe comme je l'avais prévu. Bientôt j'écraserais tous ces méprisables fous et je récupérerais le Shikon no Tama !...Inuyasha...Kikyo...votre fin est bientôt arrivée...kukuku...demain, ils verront...demain... »  
  
*-*-*  
  
Le soleil se levait lentement et ses rayons commençaient à percer le feuillage des arbres. La forêt était d'un vert tendre. Le printemps semblait éclore joyeusement et la nature s'ouvrait à la vie nouvelle qui lui était offerte. Un grand et pâle youkai était assis, nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient les restes d'un feu qui avait dû brûler une bonne partie de la nuit et dont il ne restait à présent que des cendres.  
  
Tout était calme ; les compagnons du beau démon dormaient encore.  
  
La bestiole verte qui l'accompagnait partout ronflait honteusement avec un bruit de gargouillis à chaque fin d'inspiration. Un peu plus loin, la petite fille dormait contre le dragon, essayant d'absorber sa chaleur pour ne pas attraper froid.  
  
Les yeux d'or chaud de Sesshoumaru étaient dans le vague. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il partirait pour se mesurer à Naraku et pour le battre. Tout au long de la nuit, l'odeur du hanyou avait envahi les bois s'épanouissant comme une intentionnelle et immanquable invitation.  
  
Il entendit la petite fille s'agiter légèrement dans son sommeil. Les grands yeux marron de l'enfant s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur son protecteur. Ils se mirent à pétiller lorsqu'un grand sourire jaillit sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama ! »  
  
Ce dernier se contenta de la fixer un instant avant de porter calmement son regard sur Jacken qui commençait lui aussi à s'agiter et dont les gargouillis s'amplifiaient à l'approche du réveil. La petite fille eut un petit rire cristallin et se frotta énergiquement les yeux d'une manière enfantine.  
  
Sesshoumaru se leva et se tint immobile un moment avant de prononcer son premier mot de la journée :  
  
«Rin. »  
  
La petite fille leva instantanément les yeux sur le visage de son maître.  
  
« Haï ? »  
  
« Tu vas rester ici avec Ah-Un jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »  
  
« Oh...Sesshoumaru-sama va aller se battre ?... »  
  
« Naraku n'est pas loin. »  
  
Une expression inquiète s'insinua sur le visage ouvert de l'adorable petite fille.  
  
« Sesshoumaru-sama va revenir bientôt ? »  
  
« Bientôt, oui. »  
  
« Promis ? »  
  
Sesshoumaru regarda un instant l'enfant avec des yeux songeurs et, sans donner de réponse, il porta son attention sur son loyal serviteur encore aux prises avec le sommeil. Il s'approcha de lui et le tapa sur la tête. Le petit youkai s'éveilla en sursaut et poussant des cris de porcelet qu'on égorge.  
  
« Jacken » fit la voix grave de l'imposant démon, « tais-toi. Nous partons. »  
  
Il tourna immédiatement les talons et se mit à s'éloigner sans jeter un regard derrière lui  
  
« Ahhh...Sess...Sess...Sesshoumaru-sama ! Attendez-moi !... Où allons- nous ?... Pourquoi partons-nous maintenant ?...» Et il se mit à courir sur ses jambes courtes pour essayer de rattraper son maître.  
  
Les yeux de Rin les suivaient et l'on pouvait y lire toute l'affection qu'elle portait pour ses amis et particulièrement pour son noble et beau protecteur.  
  
Et c'est avec sa voix enfantine qu'elle lui cria avec feu, comme elle en avait prit l'habitude :  
  
« Sesshoumaru-sama ! Bonne chance ! »  
  
Il s'arrêta, se retourna à moitié et inclina simplement la tête. Puis il reprit sa marche avec souplesse vers l'affrontement inévitable contre son ennemi.  
  
Il entendit dans le vent derrière lui une petite voix qui chantait une comptine. Il y était question d'amour, d'espoir et de retour.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Fin du chapitre 1.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Ouf ! Voilà enfin ce chapitre écrit ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt vous devez vous dire mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps (je sais, c'est une très mauvaise excuse, mais bon ^_^) Heureusement que tous mes lecteurs sont géniaux et patients !  
  
Enfin bon, je vais me mettre activement à écrire la suite et j'espère bien que ça ne va pas me prendre autant de temps. Je vais même mettre sur mon profile le pourcentage du chapitre que j'aurai déjà écrit, comme ça vous pourrez suivre le rythme de mon écriture et me fouetter pour me faire accélérer si vous trouvez que ça va trop lentement ;p  
  
Merci à tous pour tous (toutes ?) les super reviews !  
  
Nahi : wahou ! Tu m'as écrit trois commentaires pour un seul chapitre ! Je crois bien que c'est ce qui m'a fait accélérer la cadence sur la fin. Je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite à partir de maintenant mais n'oublie pas de me frapper de temps en temps (euh, pas trop fort ok ? ^_^), ça me stimule les neurones ;p Merci pour tes encouragements !  
  
Naoko2 : Merci de tout coeur pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a fait super plaisir ! Surtout que tu sais dire en détails ce qui t'as plu. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop déçu. C'est vrai qu'il est assez lent et que Sesshoumaru n'apparaît pas beaucoup mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'inclure Inuyasha dans ma fic même si la suite sera 100% axée sur Sess et Rin. Merci encore pour tes encouragements et bon courage pour tes fics ! Je t'écrirai bientôt.  
  
Sophitia : j'espère que tu t'es reposée et que tu ne cognes plus trop des clous ^_^ J'aime beaucoup les expressions québécoises, je n'en connais pas beaucoup alors n'hésite pas à étendre mes connaissances ! (j'ai déjà entendu : passer la nuit sur la corde à linge et se faire baisser les oreilles (ou quelque chose comme ça, n'hésite pas à me corriger !)). Merci pour ta super review !  
  
Bankotsu : merci de ton soutient ! A quand la sortie de ta fic mon cher petit frère ? ;p J'attends ! ^_^  
  
*-*-*  
  
Bon, à la prochaine tout le monde !  
  
Ciao ! 


	3. Chapitre2: Bataille finale

Salut tout le monde ! Bon, comme d'hab, j'ai mis un temps fou à mettre à jour mon histoire. Je suis désolée et je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre patience à tous. Bon, allez, il est temps de commencer ce chapitre.  
  
-  
  
Avertissement : je suis (très) pauvre p Rumiko Takahashi ne m'a rien donné, snif. C'est de ma faute : après tout je n'ai pas créé Inuyasha p  
  
-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-  
  
Chapitre 2. La bataille finale.  
  
-  
  
*-*-*  
  
-  
  
La clairière où dormaient les compagnons d'Inuyasha était calme. L'aube commençait tout juste à dissiper la légère brume de la nuit. Seul Inuyasha était réveillé. Il se tenait debout, raidi par l'appréhension et la détermination. Alors que le jour pointait frileusement sur l'horizon, il se mit en devoir de réveiller ses amis. Kagome, néanmoins, ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Après l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois, il perdit patience et se mit à la secouer alors qu'elle murmurait des paroles incohérentes :  
  
« Contrôle de maths . . . demain . . . la variable x . . . non . . . ahhh, c'est horreur . . . je ne sais rien . . . note catastrophique . . . zzzzz. »  
  
Tout en la secouant, Inuyasha commença à lui crier un peu plus fort dans les oreilles :  
  
« Oï ! Tu vas te réveiller oui ou non ?. . . »  
  
Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, Kagome se dressa brusquement lui donnant un énorme coup dans le nez avec son front. Elle cligna quelques instants des yeux avant d'arriver à focaliser son regard sur le hanyo qui tenait, en jurant, son appendice douloureux.  
  
« Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention espèce de %*¤&@£ ! »  
  
Kagome lui répondit par un sourire aussi adorable qu'endormi.  
  
« Ohayo, Inuyasha ! Tu as bien dormi ? »  
  
« Feh ! Tu parles. . . »  
  
Kagome, après avoir baillé longuement sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose :  
  
« Inuyasha ! Pourquoi nous réveilles-tu si tôt ? Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé ! »  
  
« Keh ! Dépêche-toi de te lever, nous partons. »  
  
« Où ça ? »  
  
Inuyasha se releva. Il avait les sourcils froncés et regardait dans les bois avec tension comme si à tout instant un ennemi allait en sortir pour les attaquer.  
  
« Naraku n'est pas loin. Je peux sentir son odeur venir de cette direction. »  
  
« Tu veux dire que ?. . . »  
  
« Oui, la bataille aura sûrement lieu aujourd'hui. » Répondit-il sombrement.  
  
-  
  
*-*-*  
  
-  
  
Le petit déjeuner expédié, le groupe se mit en route dans la direction qu'Inuyasha avait indiquée.  
  
Il venait en tête et courait de toute sa vitesse avec Kagome sur son dos. Son air était grave et il avait dans ses yeux une expression dure et décidée.  
  
Miroku, Sango et Shippo les suivaient de près sur Kirara. Sango s'était habillée avec son habit d'exterminatrice de youkai et portait son énorme arme, le hiraikotsu, sur le dos. Derrière elle, Miroku arborait une expression toute aussi résolue que les autres membres du groupe et semblait même avoir oublié que ces mains entouraient fermement la taille de la jeune fille assise devant lui. Shippo était devant eux, sur le cou de Kirara et tâchait de percer le feuillage de la forêt devant eux pour tenter d'apercevoir le premier un signe de Naraku.  
  
-  
  
*-*-*  
  
-  
  
La forêt autour d'eux commençait à s'éveiller alors que les premiers rayons du soleil parvenaient à percer l'épaisseur des arbres. Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement et les sous-bois illuminés semblaient innocents, inconscients des évènements qui allaient certainement se produire bientôt.  
  
En arrivant dans une sorte de clairière, Inuyasha s'arrêta brusquement. Miroku lui cria alors :  
  
« Une barrière ! Ce doit être celle de Naraku ! »  
  
Kagome descendit du dos d'Inuyasha et regarda la barrière légèrement miroitante. Elle tenait son arc à la main toute prête à réagir s'il y avait lieu alors que son ami avait déjà la main sur la garde de son sabre. Kirara se posa doucement juste derrière eux et Sango commença à descendre.  
  
Soudain, une ouverture se fit dans la barrière d'énergie, les invitant à entrer. Inuyasha fronça les sourcils :  
  
« Nous sommes attendus, à ce que je vois. Ce bâtard de Naraku. . . S'il croit que je vais juste entrer comme ça à l'intérieur. . . il se trompe !. . . » Cria-t-il en tirant Tessaiga de son fourreau.  
  
Il tint son sabre devant lui, transformé, avec des volutes de puissance autour jusqu'à ce que sa lame devienne rouge sang. Puis, d'un mouvement puissant, il libéra l'énergie du sabre et une immense vague recouvrit la barrière. Elle se dissipa, laissant apparaître devant eux une immense clairière où toute verdure avait disparue. Au milieu se dressait le sombre château de Naraku.  
  
-  
  
*-*-*  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha, ayant Tessaiga toujours transformé sur son épaule, s'avança sur la terre noire et desséchée suivi de ses compagnons. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, la présence maléfique de leur ennemi se faisait de plus en plus forte et agressive. Le jaki était suffocant et le soleil si clair un instant auparavant semblait avoir disparu, englouti par des volutes de gaz empoisonnés.  
  
Alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore à une bonne distance du château, ils virent Naraku en sortir par la porte de devant. Il ne portait plus la fourrure blanche sur lui mais avait à présent une armure en acier d'où sortaient d'énormes pointes de l'avant et des épaules. Il avait au milieu de son torse un œil énorme et rouge et des tentacules à l'aspect reptilien de couleur vert boueux émergeaient de son dos et donnaient à son apparence quelque chose d'abominablement répugnant. Son sourire carnassier et ses yeux rouges rendaient son expression cruelle et méprisante.  
  
Il les attendait et paraissait sûr de lui.  
  
Alors que le groupe approchait un peu plus, Naraku s'adressa à eux d'une voix sardonique :  
  
« Inuyasha. Tu as fini par venir. . . »  
  
« Keh ! Je suis venu mettre fin à tes jours, alors tu ferais mieux de te préparer à mourir ! »  
  
« Quelle impatience, comme toujours, Inuyasha. . . »  
  
« Heh ! Je n'aime pas attendre lorsqu'il s'agit d'éliminer des bâtards comme toi de ce monde ! »  
  
Et, sur ces paroles, il fit un grand mouvement circulaire avec son sabre et envoya une vague d'énergie et criant comme à son habitude :  
  
« Kaze no Kizu ! »  
  
Mais au moment où l'immense déferlement allait l'atteindre, Naraku érigea autour de lui une barrière. Pendant quelques instants, l'éclat de l'impacte et la poussière cachèrent le résultat de l'attaque. Une fois dissipés, les amis constatèrent que l'énergie tranchante ne l'avait pas même effleuré.  
  
« Merde !. . . Il a mis de nouveau une barrière ! »jura Inuyasha entre ses dents.  
  
« Kukuku. . . Alors comme ça on espère vraiment que je vais me laisser tuer aussi facilement par un misérable comme toi ? Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé venir jusqu'ici si je n'avais pas les moyens de t'accueillir convenablement ! »  
  
« Heh ! Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai d'autres tours dans ma poche » rétorqua Inuyasha tout en tenant devant lui Tessaiga qui prenait progressivement une teinte cramoisie.  
  
« Hehehe. . . Si tu m'envoies ton Kaze no Kizu maintenant, sois sûr que je te le renverrai en pleine figure ainsi qu'à tes chers camarades comme je l'ai fait au Mt Hakurei. . . Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à cette adorable miko qui t'accompagne, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Inuyasha se mit à grogner tout en montrant ses crocs.  
  
« Eloignez-vous, vous autres ! Je vais l'anéantir en un seul mouvement ! »  
  
A ce moment, plusieurs tentacules provenant de Naraku se projetèrent sur Kagome. Inuyasha se jeta entre eux et son amie et les réduisit à néant avec son sabre.  
  
Miroku s'écria alors :  
  
« Attention, son but est certainement de récupérer le fragment de Shikon ! »  
  
Inuyasha ajouta brusquement :  
  
« Eloigne-toi, Kagome ! C'est dangereux ! »  
  
« Il n'en est pas question ! Je dois combattre moi aussi. Le Shikon no Tama est sous ma responsabilité. »  
  
-  
  
*-*-*  
  
-  
  
De nouveaux tentacules se projetèrent en leur direction mais cette fois-ci, c'est Inuyasha qu'ils visaient.  
  
« Attention, Inuyasha ! » cria Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha fit un bond sur le côté et coupa d'un mouvement rapide les bras reptiliens envoyant autour de lui des lambeaux de chair putride. Une nouvelle vague s'élança encore sur lui sans qu'il ne parvienne tout à fait à l'éviter. Il prit le choc en pleine poitrine et fut projeté à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, le souffle coupé.  
  
« Imbéciles ! Aujourd'hui s'achève votre pauvre existence ! Je vais compléter le Shikon no Tama et je deviendrais invincible ! » ricana Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha, qui s'était relevé péniblement, le fixa un instant des yeux l'air furieux avant de lui crier en grondant :  
  
« Bah ! Tu n'as même pas encore les fragments de Koga ni celui que Kagome a dans les mains ! Et crève toujours pour les avoir ! »  
  
Il se garda bien de mentionner le fragment dans le dos de Kohaku qui lui permettait de survivre, sachant très bien ce que cela signifiait, pour Sango, de compléter le Shikon no Tama.  
  
Naraku se mit alors à rire, d'un rire mauvais qui leur fit hérisser les cheveux sur la tête.  
  
-  
  
*-*-*  
  
-  
  
Kagome tourna brusquement la tête en s'exclamant :  
  
« Je sens l'approche de deux morceaux du Shikon approcher ! Ce doit être Koga ! »  
  
Pourtant, c'est dans le ciel qu'ils virent apparaître un point, au loin. Il approchait à grande vitesse et au bout de quelques instants, ils purent discerner une grande plume sur laquelle se tenait une femme youkai.  
  
« Kagura ! C'est elle qui a les deux fragments !. . . Mais alors. . . ça veut dire que Koga !. . . » s'écria Kagome.  
  
Ils regardèrent tous ensemble la femme atterrir en douceur et s'approcher de Naraku. Elle étendit le bras et déposa dans la main de son maître deux cristaux brillants.  
  
« Kukuku. . . Qui disait que je n'avais pas les fragments de Koga ?. . . J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit plus en état de vous venir en aide. »  
  
« Keh ! Comme si on avait besoin de lui ! »  
  
Mais Naraku reprit :  
  
« Et encore, ce n'est pas fini. . . Que pense-tu de revoir une dernière fois ton frère et d'assister à son dernier soupir, Sango ? » dit-il un sourire cruel aux lèvres, en se tournant vers la jeune fille.  
  
Inuyasha hurla :  
  
« Naraku, espèce de bâtard ! »  
  
Sango attrapa immédiatement son Hiraikotsu de son dos et répliqua, furieuse :  
  
« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! »  
  
Elle envoya sur le hanyou son arme avec puissance. Il arriva sur lui en tournoyant mais d'un simple mouvement de sa main et à l'aide d'une vague de youki, il le dévia pour ensuite le lui renvoyer avec toute sa vitesse et sa force d'origine.  
  
-  
  
*-*-*  
  
-  
  
A l'instant où le boomerang allait l'atteindre, Miroku sauta et attrapa Sango afin de l'écarter de la trajectoire. Ils atterrirent tous deux lourdement sur le sol, les yeux dans les yeux.  
  
« Sango, ça va ? » interrogea-t-il anxieusement. « Ne perd pas ton calme je t'en prie, c'est la pire chose qui pourrait nous arriver. »  
  
Sango était encore sous le choc de ce que lui avait dit Naraku, et de la vague d'adrénaline qui l'avait envahie quand son arme lui avait été renvoyée. A présent elle puisait dans les yeux du moine l'apaisement dont elle avait tant besoin.  
  
Des larmes commencèrent à envahir ses yeux mais elle les chassa bien vite à l'aide de quelques clignements d'yeux en voyant l'air attristé de Miroku. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Mais au moment où elle posa son pied par terre, elle fit une grimace. Elle avait dû se faire une entorse la cheville en tombant.  
  
C'est alors que le rire de leur ennemi reprit de plus belle :  
  
« Kukuku. . . quel touchant et adorable petit dialogue. Mais je crains que ce ne soit plus le moment pour ce genre de mièvreries ! De toute manière, vous êtes tous finis, vous avez tous fini d'exister depuis le moment où j'a posé les yeux et convoité le Shikon no Tama !. . . Je vais vous achever ! Vous allez dans peu de temps faire connaissance avec le Shikon no Tama complet ! »  
  
Il envoya au même moment un flot de ses tentacules sur Miroku et Sango avec une rapidité et une violence ravageuse.  
  
Mais Inuyasha veillait. Il s'interposa immédiatement, ayant l'air le plus féroce sur son visage. Il avait les lèvres légèrement retroussées et laissait apparaître ses crocs tout en émettant un sourd mais puissant grognement.  
  
-  
  
*-*-*  
  
-  
  
Kagura, à l'écart, regardait depuis quelques minutes le combat avec inquiétude. Y avait-t-il une chance, une seule, qu'ils s'en sortent ? Après tout, s'ils échouaient, qui resterait-il pour achever Naraku ?  
  
Elle voulait être libérée.  
  
Elle voulait sentir son coeur battre à nouveau dans sa poitrine, pouvoir faire ce que bon lui semblait et quitter cet être odieux et tyrannique. Ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une ligne mince et ses poings étaient fermés par l'appréhension en voyant son maître et Inuyasha face à face en confrontation finale.  
  
A cet instant précis, Naraku tenta à nouveau de récupérer le fragment de Shikon dans la poche de Kagome en envoyant simultanément une attaque sur Inuyasha et sur la jeune miko.  
  
Le hanyo n'eut que le temps d'éviter l'attaque mais il dut pour cela se jeter sur le côté et fût obligé de s'éloigner de Kagome. C'est alors qu'il aperçut avec un éclair d'horreur un tentacule piquer droit vers le coeur de la jeune fille.  
  
Il se raidit pour mettre toute sa puissance dans ses jambes et bondir mais il avait compris instantanément qu'il était déjà trop tard et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à temps pour la sauver.  
  
Tout lui sembla se dérouler au ralentit, douloureusement. Inuyasha voulut fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir sa défaite mais son regard était comme englué sur le visage horrifié de Kagome.  
  
Dans une cacophonie d'idées, seules quelques une émergeaient parmi la confusion :  
  
'J'ai échoué. . . je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger. . . j'avais promis. . . je ne suis qu'un pauvre type. . . Kagome. . . non. . . Kagome. . .'  
  
Au moment où le coup allait l'atteindre, où plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, il y eut un cri et dans une sorte de brouillard, il aperçut une forme qui se mettait entre la jeune miko et la pointe de chair. Une odeur fit son chemin avec violence jusqu'au nez d'Inuyasha. Une odeur de sang mais surtout de loup.  
  
-  
  
*-*-*  
  
-  
  
« Koga ! » cria Kagome « Oh, Koga ! »  
  
Il s'était prit le coup dans son flanc gauche et avait sauvé Kagome.  
  
Celle-ci qui, jusqu'à présent, avait été tétanisée pendant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré l'attaque de Naraku, avait attrapé Koga à bras le corps pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer trop brutalement et l'accompagna jusqu'au sol. Elle cherchait déjà à arrêter le sang de s'écouler par sa blessure.  
  
Elle ne vit donc pas un deuxième tentacule se glisser jusqu'à sa poche et récupérer le moreau de Shikon enfermé dans une petite fiole de verre. C'est à ce moment là qu'Inuyasha démasqua le subterfuge.  
  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier en même temps qu'il rassembla toutes ses forces pour sauter, réduire en cendre l'extension immonde de Naraku et récupérer le fragment.  
  
A ce moment, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. La surprise se peignit sur son visage et il se retourna lentement, le visage tendu :  
  
« Kikyo. . . » murmura-t-il.  
  
Comment ne l'avait-il pas senti arriver ? Etait-il donc devenu si inattentif ?  
  
« Que fais-tu là ? » dit-il le visage inquiet, les yeux perdus dans ceux inexpressifs de son ancien amour.  
  
« Laisse Naraku compléter le Shikon. » dit-elle la voix froide.  
  
« Mais tu est folle ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Non seulement il va devenir imbattable mais en plus ça signifie que Kohaku. . . »  
  
« Cela signifie la fin de Naraku » répliqua-t-elle de sa voix dure.  
  
« Mais non ! Il va pouvoir faire le voeu de devenir un Youkai entier ! On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça ! »  
  
« C'est au moment qu'il fera le voeu que vous pourrez l'anéantir. . . » siffla-t-elle.  
  
Inuyasha recula lorsqu'il vit le regard rempli de haine de la prêtresse mais aussi rempli d'une tristesse et d'une fatigue immense alors qu'elle regardait leur ennemi.  
  
Naraku hurlait de rire dans une sorte de folie froide et calculée. Son visage était contorsionné par le plaisir alors qu'il examinait le bijou pratiquement entier dans ses mains.  
  
Inuyasha ne savait plus quoi faire lorsqu'il vit Kohaku s'approcher de l'effroyable hanyo le regard terne et sans vie. Il vit que tous les yeux étaient tournés, horrifiés, vers le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.  
  
Sango le visage terrifié, Miroku essayant de l'empêcher de se jeter à corps perdu dans ce qui aurait été sa fin avec son pied instable le regard partageant son horreur.  
  
Kagome, toujours agenouillée auprès de la forme effondrée de Koga ouvrait des yeux immenses, pratiquement incrédules.  
  
Ils virent tous Naraku plonger sa main dans le dos de Kohaku et en retirer un cristal souillé de sang. Sango vit son frère tomber alors que la conscience revenait dans le regard du jeune garçon aussi vite que la vie semblait le quitter.  
  
« Non ! . . . Kohaku !. . . » cria-t-elle à moitié dans un sanglot.  
  
Naraku se remit à rire, de ce rire effroyable et assembla dans sa main le dernier fragment avec la boule pratiquement complète. Alors qu'il levait la main vers le ciel, une lumière rose aveuglante explosa entre ses doigts fermés. Au bout de quelques instants, lorsque l'éclat eut diminué, il rabaissa son bras et regarda avec jubilation le petit bijou sphérique dans sa main. Sa teinte était assombrie par la malignité de son possesseur.  
  
Le rire de Naraku devint alors plus caverneux.  
  
« Huhuhu. . . vous allez goûter à la puissance de ce Naraku transformé par le Shikon no Tama et vous allez tous être désintégrés par ma main inégalable ! »  
  
Il leva alors le bijou afin de faire son voeu à haute voix et devant tous.  
  
Ce fût à ce moment qu'une énorme vague d'énergie bleutée l'atteignit sur le côté, brouillant tout d'un tourbillon de poussière. Alors que la nuée se dissipait lentement, on put voir Naraku, le visage perturbé bien que toujours complètement protégé par sa barrière, et une silhouette se profiler au milieu des fines volutes.  
  
« Sesshomaru ! » s'exclama Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku retrouva très vite son aplomb et interpella le nouvel arrivant :  
  
« Eh, Sesshomaru ! Tu viens donc participer à la fin de tous ceux qui ont eu la folie de se mettre en travers de mon chemin ?!. . . »  
  
Alors que la nuée finissait de retomber, tous dans la sombre prairie virent clairement le noble visage du Youkai et son visage impassible. Ses yeux dorés luisaient durement dans son visage froid, faisaient lentement l'état des lieux et évaluaient les blessés.  
  
Il leva enfin majestueusement son épée et le pointa sur Naraku en disant :  
  
« Ce Sesshomaru va te tuer, maintenant. »  
  
-  
  
*-*-*  
  
-  
  
Fin du chapitre 2.  
  
-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Bon, j'avais pas vraiment prévu de finir le chapitre là mais comme je suis NULLE (vraiment) pour décrire les batailles, je suis sûre que je n'aurais jamais posté ce chapitre si j'avais voulu le faire plus long. J'ai mis un temps monstre O_o, déjà, à sortir ces quelques pages alors. . . voilà.  
  
Je suis désolée encore pour le (terrible) retard et pour ce chapitre qui n'est d'ailleurs pas génial.  
  
Sinon (même si je sais que ça ne vous intéresse pas), mes exams qui m'ont pris tant de temps ne se sont pas mal passé. Je n'ai pas encore eu tous les résultats mais jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai la moyenne à tous ceux qui ont été affichés. Mes efforts n'ont pas été en vain mais je sens que je vais devoir travailler plus régulièrement pour ne pas être aussi submergée. . . Ah les études ! ^_^  
  
Sinon, vous allez comprendre (enfin, j'espère) dans le prochain chapitre pourquoi je me casse la tête à décrire la bataille finale entre Naraku et tous ses ennemis.  
  
Au fait, j'ai vu les épisodes jusqu'au 138 alors ma description de Naraku est fidèle aux derniers épisodes. Désolée si vous ne les avez pas vus, de toute façon je ne vais pas dévoiler grand-chose de plus de la série.  
  
-  
  
*-*-*  
  
-  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Nahi : Merci pour tes super reviews ! J'ai fini par y arriver à sortir ce chapitre. . . Ton dernier coup de fouet m'a fait passer toute ma soirée devant l'ordi pour finir ENFIN de le taper. Ouf. J'espère que tu ne me feras pas trop la tête après ce délai inadmissible (il faut le dire). En tout cas, merci de tes encouragements, ça m'a bien aidé !  
  
Naoko2 : Merci pour ta gentille (heu, je ne sais pas si review c'est féminin, mais bon...) review et désolée de n'avoir pas achevé encore la bataille finale. En tout cas, du génie j'en ai certainement - le génie du retard ! ^_^ Il va vraiment falloir que je m'améliore (beaucoup) à ce niveau . . .  
  
Sophitia : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira encore, surtout qu'elle sera entièrement axée sur Sess (c'est aussi mon personnage préféré !).  
  
Bankotsu : Merci de tes encouragements. J'espère que tu prendras le temps de lire la suite p  
  
Kamirure : Merci pour ton commentaire, même s'il était très court ! Ca me fait très plaisir quand même ! Désolée aussi pour le retard. . .j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas trop déçu. _ .  
  
*-*-*  
  
Ciao tout le monde ! 


End file.
